


Like Father, Like Son?

by i_claudia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistle!fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No doubt your mother has already written you three letters from the amount of time she spends staring at the owl you sent, but here’s your dear old dad’s attempt at letter-writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for last drabble writer standing and posted on LJ [here](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/9535.html#cutid4). (25 May 2008)

Dear Al,

No doubt your mother has already written you three letters from the amount of time she spends staring at the owl you sent, but here’s your dear old dad’s attempt at letter-writing. I’m glad you seem to be settling in so well at Hogwarts. I admit we were all a bit shocked at your news! Ravenclaw, huh? Well, at least they’ll be able to keep up with you – don’t tell James or Lily I said this, but I always thought you were the brains of the operation you three run. No, don’t give me that innocent look. Auror, remember? I get paid to figure out what people are up to. Don’t worry, though. Your secret and the whereabouts of Mum’s favorite tablecloth are safe with me.

I’m ~~traumatized~~ happy you’ve started making friends, too. ~~Malfoy spawn~~ Scorpius sounds like ~~a miniature demon~~ quite an interesting character! It’s a little premature to be inviting him over for the hols, though, isn’t it? You focus on your schoolwork for now, and Mum and I will ~~argue~~ discuss it. 

Stay out of trouble, and tell James that dropping out to form a rock band definitely merits the loss of his allowance,

Dad

PS: Don’t open anything your Uncle George sends you without checking it first.  
PPS: If your Aunt Hermione says anything about “like father, like son”, ignore her. For once, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.


End file.
